


Get a Room

by AvenuePotter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Video Snark for Ya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALiteraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiteraryLady/gifts).




End file.
